Candy Cane Gets Caned
by darthraner83
Summary: Candy Cane Gets Caned A Rumble Roses XX F/f Spanking Story It Was An Awful Day For Rebecca Welsh (Candy Cane) Who Is Wearing Her High School Uniform With A Tie, A Blue Plaid Skirt And Black High Heels And Sitting In An Empty Classroom For Detention. Just Then, Her Strict Teacher Who Is Holding A Long Wooden Cane Walked In The Classroom. "Miss Welsh, You Have Be


**Candy Cane Gets Caned**

A Rumble Roses XX F/f Spanking Story

It Was An Awful Day For Rebecca Welsh (Candy Cane) Who Is Wearing Her High School Uniform With A Tie, A Blue Plaid Skirt And Black High Heels And Sitting In An Empty Classroom For Detention. Just Then, Her Strict Teacher Who Is Holding A Long Wooden Cane Walked In The Classroom. "Miss Welsh, You Have Been A Very Naughty Little Girl After You Drew A Picture Of Me Getting F-ked By A Clown, Doing Graffiti On The School Walls And Performing A Rock Concert In The School Cafeteria And You Deserve To Be Punished." Said Miss Muriel Spencer. "But Teach, I'm Really Sorry I Mean Give Me Break Here, I Really…" Said Candy Cane. "That's Enough Of That!" Snapped Miss Spencer. "For This I Have To Give You A 200 Strokes On Your Sexy Ass!" Said Miss Spencer. "Now Stand Up!" She Said As Candy Cane Stand Up From The Desk. "Bend Over And Touch Your Toes!" She Said. "Yes, Teach." Said Candy Cane As She Bends Over And Touch The End Of Her Black High Heels. Miss Spencer Walked Over Near Candy Cane And Lifted Her Skirt To Reveal Her White Cotton Panties And Pulled Them All The Way Down To Her Ankles And Revealed Her Hot Bare Sexy Ass. "Now Miss Welsh I'm Going To Give You 200 Strokes On Your Bottom, And If I Ever Hear Any Cussing From Your Mouth, I Will Have To Give You 300. Do Understand?" Said Miss Spencer. "Sniff.. Yes Miss Spencer." Sobbed Candy Cane. "Are You Ready?" Asked Miss Spencer. "Yes." Cried Candy Cane. "Here We Go". Said Miss Spencer As She Raised The Cane In The Air And Then… "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "OOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!" "OOOOOOooo" "Owwwieeee" "sssssttooooppppppllessssee" Wailed Candy Cane As Tears Were Rolling And Foaming Down Her Cheeks.

"Be Quiet. Or You Will Get 300 I Said Now Hold Still!" Yelled Miss Spencer As She Continued Whipping Candy Cane's Swollen Ass.

"CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"! "AAAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! OWWWW! OH GOD IT HURTS!" "OOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!" IIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM SSSSSOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Screamed Candy Cane As She Continues Crying And Bawling Like A Little 7 Year Old Girl. "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK""SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "You Don't Ever ("CRACK") EVER ("SWACK") DO ("SPLAT") GRAFFITI ("CRACK") OR DRAW ("SWACK") A ("CRACK") PICTURE ("SWACK") OF ME ("SMACK") OR PERFORM ("CRACK") A ROCK BAND ("SWACK") IN ("CRACK") MY ("SWACK") SCHOOL ("CRACK") EVER ("SWACK") AGAIN!"""" ("CRACK") DO ("SWACK") YOU ("CRACK") HEAR ("SWACK") ME ("CRACK") YOUNG ("SWACK") LADY?! Screamed Miss Spencer As She Rapidly Continued Whipping Candy Cane. "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" YYYYEEEESSSSSS MMMMIIIIISSSSSSSSS SSSSSPPPPPEEEENNNNCCCCCEEEERRRRR IIIII"LLLLL BBBBBBEEEEHHHHHAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEEE! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cried Candy Cane As She Continued Crying. And Finally The Last Stroke "CRACK"! It Was Finally Over. "There Shhhhhh It's All Over. I'm Sorry I Didn't Want To Hurt You Again, Miss Welsh." Said Miss Spencer As She Puts The Cane On The Desk And Hugs Candy Cane Who Is Crying And Sobbing As She Rubbed Her Swollen Ass. "(Sobs…) Yes Miss Spencer I'm Sorry. I'll Never Disobey You Again." Sobbed Candy Cane As She Pulls Her Panties Up And Leaves The Classroom. Miss Spencer Thought About Flirting Candy Cane Again As Her Dominatrix Alter-Ego Self.

THE END


End file.
